There have been used for various applications molded products of fiber reinforced resin in which strength have been enhanced by making them contain reinforcing fibers. As a technique to obtain the molded product by injection molding, a technique has been known in which thermoplastic resin is melted by rotation of a screw in a cylinder serving as a plasticizing device, fibers are mixed in or kneaded with the melted thermoplastic resin, and subsequently, the thermoplastic resin is injected into a mold of an injection molding machine.
In order to obtain an effect of improved strength by reinforcing fibers, the reinforcing fibers are desired to be uniformly dispersed in resin. Although mixing conditions may just be made severe to strengthen a shear force given to reinforcing fibers in order to achieve uniform dispersion, an excessively strong shear force causes cutting of the reinforcing fibers. In that case, a fiber length after molding might be significantly shorter than an original fiber length, and obtained molded products cannot possibly satisfy desired characteristics (Patent Literature 1). Accordingly, it becomes necessary to select conditions of injection molding in which the shear force is weakened so that breakage of the fibers does not occur at the time of mixing. In that case, the reinforcing fibers cannot be uniformly dispersed in fiber reinforced resin, and are unevenly distributed. Although a mechanism (a feeder) that forcibly feeds the reinforcing fibers inside the cylinder is also provided in order to contribute to uniform dispersion of the reinforcing fibers (for example, Patent Literature 2), a mass of the reinforcing fibers has not been eliminated yet. Particularly, in a case where a contained amount of the reinforcing fibers is high, i.e. not less than 10%, it is difficult to uniformly disperse the reinforcing fibers in the resin.